The Kingdom
by Inuseiko
Summary: this is my first manga and video game crossover, hope you like it.
1. A Bad Feeling

Summary: HEY, HEY, HEY! Its me Inusesshygoddess, finally! My computer went down a few years ago and when it got fixed, I wasn't allowed to use it. Which really sucked. It really pisses me off when I think that I let down my fans for so long. (gets down on her knees) I'm sooooooooooo soooooooorryyyyyyyyyy! But here are some fresh new faces and brand new places. Well (sweatdrop), not really new for anyone who watches Yu Yu Hakusho, or has played Kingdom hearts. (P.S. This story takes place after KH2. Just thought I should let you know.) But anyway I guess its kinda new for me since I have never done a tv show/video game crossover. So lets give it a whirl shall we? Oh I almost forgot! To all of the people who read and reviewed my other stories. I have not forgotten you! As soon as I reread the scripts for those stories and compare those to where I am in the writing, you will be compensated for the long wait. So read, review, and enjoy.

thinking:_italics_

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or KH1, KH2, or KH:Chain Of Memories.

Prologue: Lily and Kyna

"Lily, run faster!" Kyna said. She heard Lily panting alongside her. "I'm moving, but where are we going? Kyna slow down!" Lily said. Kyna grabbed her friend's hand. Ignoring her pleas for rest. Rest wasn't a good idea now. Rest would get them killed. For some reason, Lily couldn't see the monsters. The ones that had taken the bodies and souls of their friends and family. She couldn't see it when they devoured their victims, leaving only the heart to float away into some unknown place. But she could feel them, she could feel them and hear the cries of their victims. Kyna shook her head and looked forward trying to keep from falling into despair. It was their weapon you see, they would send their victims to the pits of their own self-loathing and despair. If you kept a positive outlook on life and fought with all of your heart they couldn't get you. Kyna guessed that was how they had managed to survive for this long. It all came down to that dream, the dream that both she and her friend had shared. It seemed that the two of them had a couple of very weird guardian angels.

_Dream_

_Where am I?_ Kyna thought as she looked around. The place was unfamiliar to her. It was white, and very shiny. It seemed to be a castle. "Okay, this is waaaaay creepy." she said shaking her head at the distinct lack of furniture. "Well, I'm sorry if my place isn't exactly comfy and cozy. I am dead after all." said a deep voice. Kyna jumped at the sound of it, turning quickly and tripping, falling onto her backside with a thump. What she saw surprised her. Sitting at a table that had appeared from seemingly nowhere, was a red-headed guy who couldn't have been more than 18, 19 at the most. And the worst part of it was that he was laughing at her!

Kyna pouted. "Hey, its not funny! You're the reason that I'm down here in the first place!" she yelled. The redhead snickered then coughed, sobering up almost instantly. "Yeah, you're right," he said, getting up and walking up to her."I'm sorry." he said, smirking at her and offering her his hand. Kyna snorted and took his hand. "Gee, thanks for sounding so sincere." she said sarcastically. He pulled her up against him, then smiled. "Are you mad at me?" he asked, leaning in close. Kyna blushed, then shook her head. "N-no." she said. He smiled at her again. _Damn, he's sexy when he smiles. _"Well that's good. I'd hate for you to be mad at me before we were able to work together." he said.

Kyna looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean, work together?" she asked. Red raised a finger and wagged it in her face. "Uh,uh,uh. Not time for you to know that yet...Oh! Well, I've been rude haven't I? My name is Axel. And I will be your spirit guardian for this lifetime." Axel said after giving Kyna a deep bow. Kyna stared blankly at him. "Spirit guardian?" she asked. Axel nodded. "Spirit guardian." she echoed. Axel rolled his eyes. "Is there an echo in here or what?" he asked. Kyna sniffed in an irritated kind of way. "Well if you'd just tell me what a spirit guardian is, I wouldn't have to keep saying it." Axel scratched his fluffy red hair. "Yeah, you've got a point there. Well, a spirit guardian is basically a guardian angel. With one major difference. They-" "Well, what do they do?" Kyna asked, cutting him off. Axel growled. "Well, I would have been in the middle of telling you if you hadn't interrupted me!" he snapped. _Geez, grumpy much?_ "Sorry, please continue." Kyna said with a polite smile.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Whatever, like I was saying they don't just watch over their charges. They are actually able to intervene, but only when the situation fits the right conditions." he explained. Kyna nodded. _I think I get it. _"So you're saying that you would be able to protect me physically in addition to influencing my decisions." Kyna stated unsurely. Axel smiled. "Hey, you're smarter than you look." he said. Kyna's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "What was that?" She growled. Axel sweatdropped. 'Uh, nothing important." he said laughing nervously. "Well, like I was saying. I would be able to help you out. But only in a life or death situation. Nothing stupid, like helping you study for a test or something." Kyna laughed. "I'd still fail all of my tests." she said. Axel shrugged.

"I don't know, he said. "I'm a pretty good teacher, if I do say so myself." Kyna snorted. "Aren't you dead? Just who are you teaching anyways?" she said. Axel stared at the ground. _Um did I say something wrong?_ she wondered. "Um, did I say something wrong?" she asked. Axel blinked and looked around. "Huh, oh no, no, its nothing." he said, shaking his head. "I was just thinking about when I was alive." he said. Kyna "hmmed". "So what was your life like." she asked. Axel shrugged. It was nothing out of the ordinary, dying as a member of Organization 13. "Pretty uneventful." he said. Kyna sighed. "So how did you die?" she asked. Axel smiled. "You'll find that out later," he said. "But anyways, here. You'll need this to protect yourself against the heartless and the nobodies." he stated handing her a key attached to a necklace. Kyna looked blankly at it. "Okay, and how am I supposed to protect myself with this? Does it unlock the door to a secret weapons room or something?" she asked. Axel laughed. "You'll see." he said. Axel turned to leave, walking towards a doorway that had appeared out of the same place as the table, nowhere.

"W-wait! Axel, how do I get out of here?" Kyna asked, yelling at his retreating back. Axel turned to give her a sexy smirk. "You just wake up." he said. "You mean this whole thing was a dream?" she said. Axel nodded while turning back around. "Kuronue should be just about done with your friend Lily now, so I'll take my leave of you." he said. Kyna ran to catch up with him, grasping his sleeve tightly. "Wait, if this is a dream how will I remember you?" she asked. Axel gave a low chuckle. And kissed her deeply on the lips. He turned and quickly walked away. It took Kyna a few minutes to recover from the aftermath of her first real kiss. When she did she was faced with the vision of the redhead's back. He waved his hand as he walked through the doorway. "My name's Axel, got it memorized?"


	2. Running Forward

Summary: Hi I hope you like this chapter. I've been working on it a bit. I'm nowhere near finished but I promise to work really hard on the story. And like I said before. I will work on my old stories. Oh, I almost forgot. I put a typo in my last note to my readers. I said that my computer had gone down years ago when it was only a few months really. (This is what computer deprivation does to you. You lose all sense of time and become a walking school zombie.) I feel so ashamed. But now I have my own computer so I'm super-duper HAPPY again. But its really weird. When I got my sense of time back, I found myself in high school with a super-cool boyfriend. (AAAAAAAAAAAAH, I missed out on so much of my life! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!) But, enough of my misery, Its time for the next installment of The Kingdom!!

Read,review, and enjoy, please.

thinking: _italics_

Disclaimer: Idont own YYH or KH1, KH2, or KH: chain of memories

Chapter 1

Kyna growled angrily and shook her head, shaking off the memory. That had been two days ago. When her life was still normal, when her friends were still her friends, when her family was still alive, when she wasn't alone..."Kyna!" Kyna's head snapped up as she heard Lily shout her name_. Heh, you almost got me there. Almost made me forget that I'm not alone. That I do have friends. _Her mind flashed back to Axel. _And that I have someone who will protect me._ Kyna smiled and ran forward with renewed strength. _I may not have much left, but what I do have is precious to me and I will defend it with all my heart._ she thought.

Lily sighed in relief. Kyna didn't realize it but for a few moments she had slowed her pace. Had almost given those things time to catch up with them. Lily sighed. She hadn't thought that calling out to her friend would work but she was relieved that it had. She was exausted, and the only thing that was keeping her from giving up and collapsing was the death grip Kyna had on her. If Kyna let her go, she doubted that she would be able to continue on her own. She had always admired Kyna, had admired the fact that she was able to take charge of any situation. That was why she followed her. She wanted to become like her hero.

They continued running through the seemingly never ending forest. Forcing a path through the brush, when Lily felt something grab her leg. "Kyna!" she screamed, before falling to the ground. Kyna turned quickly, eyes widening when she saw the creature attached to her friend's leg. _Neoshadow_. She thought. _Wait, how do I know that?_she wondered. A sharp cry of pain brought her back to the present, clearing away all unnecessary thought. _Oh no, what do I do now?_ she thought frantically.

_... You'll need this to protect yourself..._

Kyna's eyes widened. She reached under her shirt, fumbling for the small silver key. She snapped the chain and held it out in front of Lily's leg. "Release her!" Kyna shouted. The creature looked up at her, not moving. It seemed to be laughing at her! It knew that there was nothing that she could do to save her friend, and it was taking its time. Kyna could feel her anger and despiration growing as she closed her eyes to think. How the hell was she supposed to protect both of them with a uselessly shiny piece of metal!Lily gave a low moan of pain. Kyna's eyes snapped open. The creature seemed to be devouring her very soul. Kyna watched with horror as the faint ouline of Lily's heart began to appear. Kyna growled low in her throat, pulling back her fist to punch the heartless. Unknown to her, the key in her hand began to glow, it took on a completely different form as she swung it. There was a flash of light and a small explosion that had Kyna covering her eyes, while trying to shield Lily.

When the flash died down again ,Kyna opened her eyes. And gasped at what she saw within her hand. In her hand was a sword, but not just any sword. It had red veins running through it blades. Not one blade but two on it, one on each side of its hilt. Kyna heard a jingling and looked down near her palm, at the base of the hilt. There was a red charm attatched to it. It looked like some sort of ninja weapon, very dangerous. But at the same time, very cool. A four-sided star, surounded by a circle. (Axel's weapon).

Kyna looked down as she heard Lily moan. "Oh man, what happened. I feel like I got my soul pulled out." she sadi as she tried to sit up. Kyna could feel her throat begin to tighten. _I was this close to losing the one person who actually gave a damn about whether I lived or died._ "Don't ever do that again! When I say keep up, I mean keep up! Got that rookie?" Kyna yelled. Lily cringed and nodded. "Sorry sempai, I'll try harder." she said. Kyna humphed as she stood up. "You'd better, I almost lost you back there." she said, getting up and beginning to walk away.

Lily looked up at her hero's words._ Was she...was she scared for me?_ Lily wondered. Her sempai looked back and smiled. "You're so slow rookie, hurry up." she said. Lily felt her heart grow lighter at the words, when she realized that her friend and teacher wasn't mad at her. She nodded eagerly and ran toward Kyna, eager to follow. Kyna took her hand and they began to run forward again.


	3. Thinking to others

Summary: ungh, school zombieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I feel so dead. I hate being a sophmore. They give you the hardest work. I had another time skip. Now I'm single again. But I met this cutie so its alright. Oh yeah, enough about me, its time for the third exciting installment of The Kingdom.

Read and Review, please. (Eats a cookie)

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, KH:COM, KH2, or YYH. (WAAAAAAHHHH, Hiei baby I'm so sooooooorry. And you too Riku. So sexy. Oh and I didn't forget you Axel, I've got your number memorized, baby!)

The rest of their day was uneventful, the sounds of the creatures dying away as daylight broke. Kyna sighed with relief, they had made it through another night..._For some reason, those things don't chase us when the sun is out._ Kyna thought, puzzled. It had been daytime the first time those things had appeared. But ever since she and Lily had made it into the forest, it was like they had to obey rules or something. Not that she was complaining. Kyna looked over to Lily. The younger girl was sleeping, obviously exhausted. Adrenaline only covered so much energy loss. Kyna raised a hand to scratch her head and heard a tinkling noise. She opened her eyes and saw the key, which wasn't really a key, hanging from the chain atached to her wrist, shining innocently. It had stayed a weapon until dawn, where sparks of fire had enveloped it and turned it back into a key.

_This little trinket saved our asses back there. Hmph, I guess Axel wasn't just some dream invading pervert._ Kyna blushed as she remembered the little kiss he had bestowed upon her to ensure she wouldn't forget him. _Oh yeah, that weirdo stole my first kiss!!! Oh he's so going down next time I see him. But whose to say that I really will see him again? He didn't mention it._ Kyna heard a stirring in the brush and tensed, palming the key and squeezing it. Feeling a familiar rush of warmth flow to that spot, as if pulled there by some unknown force.

She then relaxed when a rabbit jumped out, fixing her with a disinterested stare then hopping away, moving on with its own life. Kyna lowered her hand and heard a jingling sound. She gasped with surprise when the weapon from last night was back on its own, still pulsing with that same familiar warmth. _Its funny, this feeling reminds me of someone..._Axel's face flashed into her mind. _Oh yeah, him. Well I got it out, now how do I make it go away?_ Kyna wondered. _**Just relax..Kyna**_. She sat bolt upright at hearing Axel's voice from within her own head. Relax, he wanted her to relax in a forest filled with insane creatures that are trying to kill her and her friend. Even though it was daybreak, that didn't mean a thing. Those things had changed habits before, they could do it again. _**Well, you'll never know if you don't give it a try.**_ There it was again. Hearing a guy's voice in her head was really disconcerting. And it was starting to border on annoying. "Axel, if you're there just come out." she said. _**Well I can't do that doll, I can only talk to you face to face when you are sleeping. I mean, according to our regularly scheduled program. You should have passed out from exhaustion.**_ Kyna snorted. "I'm stubborn." she replied. Kyna heard him laugh. _**Don't I know it. Nice job there with the summoning.**_ _Summoning?_ Her thoughts echoed. _**Hey, you finally figured out how to talk to me without opening your mouth, bravo kid!**_Kyna rolled her eyes._ Whatever, so what do you mean summoning?__** The weapon, you figured out how to call the weapon I gave you.**__ Aah, so does it have a name?__** Nope, its a mix of your style and my own personal flair, you might want to give it one though. Makes it easier to summon.**_

_I see, I think I'll call it...Dragon's Fang. __**Dragon's Fang? Well it isn't really my style, I would've called it Flame Wheel. But that's just me...**_Kyna snorted. _Real original name, red. Why thank you, I couldn't have done this without your help. __**No problem, cutie. **_Kyna shook her head and yawned. _**Trust me, they won't bother you, they can't. They gotta follow the rules darlin. Got it memorized? **_Kyna nodded, her eyelids growing heavy. She soon lost the ability to think at all as she finally fell into an exhausted slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note

Oh my gosh…I have to be the worst author in the world. I apologize to all of the people that waited for story updates that never came.

I want to give a big thank you to Miyakasumi for bringing my attention back to the site. I will be moving all of my stories to my deviantArt account, so that I can work on them there. I will NOT be removing them from . And I will continue to update them starting now.

This is the link to my DA page.

inuseiko . deviantart . com

and this is the link to my personal writing group. If you come to the group and say that you came from my stories, as an apology, I will write a one chapter story just for you, on anything you want.

rookierecommends . deviantart . com

Thanks so much for still liking my work even after so long!


End file.
